The Story of a Not so Sane Ginny
by kiki4x3
Summary: The crazy life of Ginny Weasley as seen through her eyes. It’s her 6th year and it’s already CRAZY! Maybe DG def. CB wink wink
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Harry Potter including the characters.etc.etc.

The crazy life of Ginny Weasley as seen through her eyes. It's her 6th year and it's already CRAZY! Maybe D/G def. C/B wink wink

The Story of a not so Sane Ginny 

I have to say as I woke up to the sun streaming into the dormitory, I was quite content to sit there and soak up the glory. That is until I realized I was horribly late and needed to shower because I was so exhausted from last night's bloody Quidditch practice that I feel right into my bed and couldn't get up. I swear Harry is trying to kill us! He wants us to beat Slytherin so bad this year since its his and Ron's last year that he's making us practice more than Wood even made his teams practice! Anyway so I proceed to the shower and stub my toe three freaking times on the way but I finally get to bathe.

I'm listening to my shower radio( my dad figured out how to get them to work at Hogwarts. So as an early Christmas present I got this wonderful contraption) and I was dancing around the stall when the water totally goes cold…. ice cold. So naturally I start screaming obscenities because I mean duh its COLD. My roommate Mercedes comes crashing into the bathroom thinking I've been attacked or something and of course the awkward I'm in the shower and you just ran in on me and I'm naked awkwardness in sues…so we both scream. She looks at me and goes, " Well you seem to be in a chipper mood today" I send her the darkest look I could muster as she saunters out of the bathroom to leave me to finish getting ready. " Breakfast is over in 30 min Gin and Juice you might want to hurry it up"; She throws back over her shoulder. I hurry so I can meet the my brother and his friends. Ron was waiting for me in the common room but apparently I'm not good enough to wait for.

"Gin I'm heading down to the Great Hall, Harry and Mione are already down there. Just catch up to me", He proceeds to tell me and just up and leaves.

So I'm running at top speed down the hallway and turn a corner and barrel into Mercedes who's on her way back. She looks me up and down and says, "Ginny! Why are you running like a bat outta hell?"

"Ron told me to catch up to him on his way to the Great Hall"

She fixes me with this stare that felt like she knew everything about me.

"Now Gin, do you think that they would even notice if you weren't there?"

I stared at her and my jaw dropped. Who the hell did she think she was telling me my own blood wouldn't realize I wasn't there?

"Come talk to me later in the day Gin and just keep asking yourself my question", She said as she walked back to the common room.

I stood stock still for a minute until I realized I was really hungry and resumed my course to the Great Hall at a much slower pace.

I make it down to the Great Hall in what seemed like 5 seconds to find the trio sitting there talking and laughing about some joke Harry told. I was still thinking about my interesting encounter in the hallway so I took my sweet time walking over to them. Before I got there though the most annoying person I could possibly think of, Draco Malfoy intercepted me by sticking out his legs.

"Well if it isn't the littlest Weasley".

"Malfoy I'm in no mood for your shit today" I say because obviously I'm annoyed.

"My, my is that any way to treat your superiors?" He replies as he stretches his muscular 6'2 form out in front of me. Earning a couple sighs from around us. Malfoy though evil dickhead was devilishly handsome. He had definitely grown into a annoyingly gorgeous man. He now spiked up his platinum hair and it made him ten times hotter.

"Oh you think your superior do you Ferret boy, let me tell you something the day I treat **_you_** like a superior is the day Pansy stops trying to get some from you"

His friend Blaise Zabini who was sitting next to Malfoy starts laughing at this comment earning an annoyed glare from the Ice Prince. Blaise was also attractive. He was built similar to Malfoy but he had dark brown hair and light amber eyes. Unlike his counterpart he let his hair fall down around his face with a slightly tousled look.

"Shut it Zabini. And Little Red I'd watch my back if I were you that mouth of yours is gonna get you in trouble some day." Malfoy said.

"Right Malfoy I'm definitely gonna take advice from the **_'Slytherin sex god'_** seems **_your _**mouth gets you in trouble all the time. Don't call me Little Red either, wouldn't want people to think you like me do you? Oh yea your whore wants you". I pointed down his bench a little ways where Pansy Parkinson looked like she was trying to get Malfoy's attention by batting her overly black eyelashes. It kind of looked like the mascara attacked her. He stared at me with a revolted expression on his face.

"Wow. The weasel has grown a backbone.", Zabini piped up with a small smirk in Malfoy's direction

"No", I replied. "I just don't care what anyone thinks anymore" I kicked Malfoy's feet and I walked away after I sent one more glare at Malfoy and a less intense glare at Zabini. I sat down next to Hermione and grabbed a slice of toast and some bacon and started to eat silently contemplating my day so far. It took me 15 minutes to realize that the trio hadn't said one thing to me the entire time I was sitting there. '_Maybe Mercedes was right…do they even notice I'm there, ever'._I looked at them then stood abruptly. Earning a glare from Ron. I walked quickly away intent on finding Mercedes.

As I came crashing into the Gryffindor common room I noticed Mercedes sitting on one of the plush red couches in front of the fire. Swiftly I walked over.

"Fire is the most relaxing element don't you think?", She murmured.

"We need to talk"

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

"Mercedes you know damn well what I want to talk about"

"Yes I do", She said finally turning to look at me.

Mercedes had somewhat bloomed you could say in her 5th year. She had raven black hair and piercing aqua blue eyes. Her eyes of course didn't compare to Malfoy's ice blue ones, I hate to admit it but the slimy git had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. Her figure had bloomed and almost all the boys in our house and the other houses had tried to hit on her more than once. I couldn't compare to her. My red hair was a dull red and my clothes hung off of me like a sheet because I couldn't afford to get my own robes. The only thing I liked about my body was my eyes. They were a light hazel color, which changed with my mood. They turned green when I was happy, and dark brown when I was angry or frustrated.

"Ginny?", She said snapping me out of my daze. "You ok hon?"

"Yes, you were right ya know"

"Was I?"

"Yes. The only time any of them noticed me was when I stood to leave. And that was awarded with a glare from that prat brother of mine."

"Why don't you hang out with me Gin and Juice. I'm sure we could wreak havoc upon our poor misguided school."

I gawked at her. "Why would **_you_** want to hang out with me?"

"Ginny, I've been watching you follow the trio around for almost 3 years. Its time you get some real friends. Like me!"

"Ok…I haven't really talked to anyone in our year have I?"

"Nope", She said as she grabbed my hand and started dragging me up to the girl's dorms. I was lost in thought as I trailed her up the stairs.

As we entered our dorm room Mercedes dragged me over to the bathroom.

"Ok", She said. " I want you to trust me. Okay? Cuz I'm gonna make a few changes in your appearance." I just nodded. Mercedes then flew into a flurry of movement grabbing bottles, kits, and anything she could get her hands on. She grabbed my shoulders and told me to wash my hair as best I could then come out. I did and came into the dorm with a questioning look on my face. She just waved me over to a chair she had set in front of her mirror with items scattered all around it.

"And so it begins…"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Harry Potter including the characters.etc.etc.

The crazy life of Ginny Weasley as seen through her eyes. It's her 6th year and it's already CRAZY! Maybe D/G def. C/B wink wink

* * *

The Story of a not so Sane Ginny Chapter 2

"And so it begins…"

Mercedes started combing my hair and asking me questions like when my birthday was, what my favorite color was, and what size shoe I wore. I answered them to the best of my ability but there was a part of me wondering had I lost my mind.

"Gin dear I'm gonna let you sit for 15 min I have something I need to go do something but ill be back soon." She says this while she's closing the door to the room. I start getting bored about 1 minute later. Sadly I started thinking about the Trio. Harry defeated Voldemort last year and he has finally started opening up to people which is a great thing but alas he hasn't opened up to me. I got over Harry in my 4th year thank goodness and have since dated a little not enough but I guess enough to not be a total social outcast. Ron is in love with Hermione and she loves him too but they still haven't figured out that they are meant to be together. My brother still goes into fits of rage when Krums name comes up and gets all huffy when Hermione talked to other guys. I have been planning since summer of ways to get them together but hadn't acted yet. _'Maybe if I hook Ron up with some hussy and get Hermione jealous she will declare her love for my half-witted brother. Either that or never talk to either of us for a long, long time by then maybe my brother will have his shit together'_ that was my last thought as Mercedes came back in the room.

"Ok I'm taking you shopping. I got us out for the rest of the day"

I was shocked, "How the hell did u get us off?"

"Well I went and asked Dumbledore of course. He's such a great old guy isn't he?" She started taking off the many iron looking things on my head and scrunching my hair up.

"Well shit" she breathed.

"What!" I asked alarmed.

" Look at your hair Gin bug" she said and handed me a mirror. I glanced up at her gave her one last glance and looked in the mirror.

"Oh.." My hair was still red but it was an exquisite color now. She had put darker and lighter red streaks all through my hair. It made my skin look less pale and made my eyes stand out more. She turned me back towards her and started plucking my eyebrows. And Lord did that hurt I had never seen that little metal thing before and I was not expecting the pain it caused. Mercedes assured me though that it was for my own good I had let my eyebrows go for way to long. She also showed me how to put on eyeliner and different ways to do my eyeshadow depending on the event. She told me though since we were going out I needed to look smashing. I looked in the mirror again and I admit I looked smashing the only thing missing was my clothes. They left something to be desired. I frowned a little. Mercedes must have seen me because she said, "Don't you worry bout clothes my dear we will fix that soon"

" You don't understand Mercedes", I said with a shake of my head. "My family doesn't have the money to buy me a new wardrobe."

" Is that what's bothering you?"

"Yes. I mean look at me I'm a **_Weasley._** We barely have enough money as it is."

Mercedes came over to me and gave me a hug. I was trying to hold back tears. It was kind of a sore spot for me. I loved my family dearly it just made me feel horrible to know my parents struggled to make ends meet. It either totally pissed me off or made me sad.

"Ginny have you not been listening to me at all. I'm taking care of the money part. My family has enough as it is I would love to buy you a new wardrobe."

"I feel so overwhelmed" I said.

"Just wait till I get done with you" Mercedes said with a wink. "Oh yea we are going to a club tonight. Its gonna kick ass. And don't give me that look I know for a fact you listen to a lot of the stuff they will play at the club. The real question is can you dance?"

"Of course I can dance!" I said indignantly. She just laughed at me and beckoned me to follow her down the stairs.

I was surprised when we encountered no one on the way out of the common room and then I realized that classes had already started. I felt real smart and was mentally berating my self when I again slammed into someone. This someone happened to be Colin Creevey. He had grown over the years and now was about 6'1 and pretty muscular. His hair was a dirty blonde color and was curly but cut pretty short so he didn't have to mess too much with it.

"Well where are you bodacious babes going?" Colin said smoothly.

"Shopping. Why Colin, you wanna go?" Mercedes returned.

"Are you kidding miss a whole day to shop with girls….of **COURSE**!" Colin exclaimed as he started walking with us to the Main doors. I was shocked to see a carriage out front for us. I looked at Mercedes and she just winked again as we climbed in.

"So where **_are_** we going?" I asked.

Mercedes took a big breath and said, " We first need to get into the muggle world. When we get there we are going to the mall where we will go to all the stores we can until about 5 when we have an appointment for facials and massages at the spa in Hogsmeade. Then we go eat dinner in the Great Hall but we wont really eat that much make our exit get dressed in the clubbing outfits we are going to buy and go to **_Crush_** this private club in Hogsmeade."

Colin and I just stared at her in shock. The girl had said all of that in one breath. Mercedes blushed slightly and turned the attention to where we were going. About a half-hour later we were stepping into the front doors of the biggest shopping mall I had ever seen. It was at least 5 floors and was laid out in a well-designed manner. I didn't know what to do with myself till Colin grabbed my arm and started dragging me toward the nearest store. We shopped for what seemed like an eternity but really was only about 5 hours and here's all we got.

**ME **

New fitted robes

Black dress pants

Brown satin plunging neckline shirt

White mini skirt

Dark green turtleneck sweater

Brown and white pinstriped pants

Whitewash low-rise jeans

All colors of spaghetti straps

Wife beaters(black, gray, white)

Black shorts

Green shorts

Black mini skirt

Blood red Halter-top

White knee length halter dress

Light purple collared button up

Pink plaid pleated mini

New underwear courtesy of Vicky's

Shoes for all occasions

New pierced belly button with a cute ring

Small tattoo of a blue lily on my hip

**Mercedes**

Black and Turquoise striped skirt

Aqua baby tee

Dark denim jeans

Turquoise off the shoulder v-neck shirt

White collared shirt

Black argyle sweater

Knee length midnight blue strapless dress

Lots of shoes

Tattoo of phoenix with spread wings on her back

**Colin**

Dark blue button up

White button up

Black button up

Pink polo

Dark wash jeans with little white accents

Black slacks

Brown slacks

White slacks

Pierced ear

We were all exhausted by the time we got to our appointment at the spa in Hogsmeade that we all but fell onto the massage tables.

"Colin" I said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Hun shoot"

"Uh…are you gay?"

Colin stared at me for a minute and then replied, "Ginny, yes, yes I am **gayer** **than** a bouquet of balloons"

I sighed with relief and laughed a little at his balloon comment. I didn't want to offend him or anything because some men act gay but aren't and get real defensive about their sexuality. But Colin apparently didn't want to tell us because he was worried we'd desert him for a straight man.

"Col, we love you kid I mean who else can we use to get dirt on guys we like" Mer said.

"Yea!" I agreed. "So Colin who do you like?"

He blushed a violent red and uttered softly "Blaise….Blaise Zabini"

"Ooh I talked to him this morning he was surprisingly nice unlike Malfoy who just likes to torment me for fun. It's his sport to get me all annoyed"

Mercedes looked at me and said in a serious tone, "Maybe Malfoy thinks your hot and likes to get you all hot and bothered like he gets when he thinks about you"

There was a moment of silence before all three of us bust out laughing. That had to be the most preposterous idea ever. At least we got a laugh out of it.

We finished with our facials at the spa and got back into the carriage to go back to Hogwarts. I watched the castle loom ahead and a sense of dread filled me.

"Mer. What do I do when I see my brother?"

" Well if he says anything about your wardrobe you tell him off he has no right to not love the new and improved you" she replied with a nod of her head.

"Yea!" Colin put in. "but knowing Ron he will go into overprotective mode and blow up"

"Good thing I'm going to owl Mum before we go to dinner or else he might get to her before me. I'm not gonna be the one with the howler" I said with a smirk earning some laughs from my friends.

* * *

We quickly walked up to the Gryffindor common room when we arrived at the castle. We saw a few students milling about but no one paid us any heed. The house elves were bringing our bags up so all I had to do was stop by the Owlery and send Mum a letter giving her an inventory of what I had bought and telling her pretty much everything. Except that we were going clubbing of course that would be the dumbest thing I could do. 

Mer and Colin met me by the infirmary and we walked down to the Great Hall together. I was wearing my new robes open and you could see my plaid skirt and the black sweater I was wearing. We opened the doors to the Great Hall and sauntered over to the Gryffindor table. Again Malfoy stopped me.

"So Weasley I see you got some new clothes…who'd you steal it from?" He said with a smirk.

"Malfoy I thought I told you this morning that I didn't feel like taking your shit" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Yea Malfoy" Mercedes put in "Just leave us alone we have better things to do than to talk to you"

"Aww is the little Gryffindor scared?" Malfoy said as he leered at Mercedes. She glared at him until he turned back to address me.  
"So Little Red what trouble are you getting into then"

"Nothing you could possibly handle **_Malfoy _**plus why would i tell you"I spat at him. Again I pushed his legs so I could get to our table. He just laughed at us as we walked by.

As we sat down I was met with questioning stares from all the people around us. Dean Thomas came and sat next to me looking me up and down.

"You look hot Gin. So you wanna meet me in the Astronomy Tower tonight?"

"No Dean I have better things to do tonight but maybe later" that seemed to satisfy him so he slipped away down the table.

We talked and ate for a little while until the trio appeared at my shoulder. Ron was a nice burgundy color and was shaking all over. He had finally seen me, interesting since we had been there for about 45 min.

"Gin outside…now" He said.

"No Ron I don't feel like talking to you right now" I said and turned back to my friends.

"No Ginny you don't have a choice we are talking right now!" he grabbed my arm roughly and started dragging me toward the doors. I of course was not to happy being dragged, by my brother no less, in front of everyone in the Great Hall. They were all staring now and I was so embarrassed.

"Oww Ron that hurts" I said as I yanked my arm free from his grip. He looked like he wanted to throttle me.

"You look like a **_whore_** Ginevra, and I heard you were flirting with Malfoy you...you …**_Scarlet_** woman!" he spat into my face.

I was silent for a second until…**SMACK**! I slapped Ron as hard as I could across the face. His head snapped to the side and a red handprint was starting to appear. He looked at me with a horrified expression. I glared at him and he almost seemed scared.

"Dear brother of mine if you ever talk to me again you will be missing vital organs" I glanced down once and turned my heel and walked away. I stopped by Malfoy on the way out and whispered in his ear "I'm going to the club in Hogsmeade **_Crush_**" and with one look back at Ron I stormed out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Mer and Colin found me in my dorm room. I had been sitting on my bed scowling at the curtains. I looked up confused. 

"Colin how did u get up the stairs?"

"Gin I'm gay it doesn't matter if I'm in the girls dorms I mean I'm not trying to hook up with anyone well...girls.heheunlike most of the male population." He said with a small smirk.

I smiled up at the both of them.

"Ok so what are we gonna do till we need to get out of this hell hole?" I said with a sigh.

"We can go now if you want. Its like almost 8 and by the time we get ready and get down there it will be 9 or 9:30" Mercedes said thoughtfully.

I just nodded at her and Colin ran out to grab a quick shower in his dorm saying he would meet us in an hour or so in the common room. Mer and I quickly showered and started getting ready. She put on a tan back less top. The back of it actually had crisscrossing straps and you could see her new tattoo perfectly. The skirt she put on was jean and short as hell, in other words she couldn't walk down stairs without exposing herself. I put on my new blood red halter-top and a black mini skirt. I did my hair curly half pulled back and it reached my lower back, Mer's was straight but the strands around her face we all flipped out. We looked pretty hott if I do say so myself. We started down the stairs and thankfully everyone was occupied by homework or in Deans case snogging some girl on a loveseat in a corner. He looked up and winked at me and went back to snogging that random girl. Colin was already down there and he clapped his hands together and said, "Someone's getting some tonight or I'm not Oprah"

We all laughed and started out of the common room.

"Tonight is gonna kick ass"


End file.
